


a whole new world with you

by haolsa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Strangers to Lovers, inspired by that one jaehyun sunbaenim video, jaewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haolsa/pseuds/haolsa
Summary: Jaehyun is that one popular guy on school, and Sicheng is just a new transfer student.Well, thats it, thats the prompt.





	a whole new world with you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! its alsa, as always i miss jaewin so much so i just want to post this, hoping this somehow soothes the needs for our drought unu
> 
> as always i just write to lowkey satisfy my needs, soo hope you enjoy!!♡
> 
> as i said already, highkey inspired by that one ["Jaehyun Sunbaenim" video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kW72kqXZYo) uwu
> 
> anyway, for the sake of this fics, please just thought of them all as same-aged, okii?
> 
> also, happy ramadan for everyone who celebrate it!! (and also i guess you shouldnt be here by now right? sdhjfgsd but actually same, i should've not write this too lol)

It’s the first day of school after a long holiday. Sicheng just moved from Beijing to Seoul. His parents found a better job here, so they decide to moved as a family. Luckily, Sicheng could find school easily, thanks to his experience in performing art, he then got to a fancy art school. His parents also prepared him by giving him a Korean lesson, so at least he could understand and keep up with his school stuff, and of course so he could make friends.

Its not the first time they lived in other country tho. Ever since he was young, his parents almost find a better job in other places, whether its other cities or countries, usually they moved once every 3 years. His parents always said “Don’t you think the vibe has gotten dull already too? Its time for us to find a new places and discover it.”. Sicheng didn’t buy that tho. He’s grown tired keep moving and always have to say bye to his beloved friends. So he seems kind of uneasy and nervous for his first day. 

“You don’t have too worry much Sicheng. You’ve been over this situation a couple times already, you’ll get friends in no time.” His dad tries to assure him.

“Well yeah, I hope so too. Gotta go now dad, bye.” Sicheng take the toast before he’s heading outside.

“Good luck on your first day honey!” Sicheng could hear his mum when he’s walking through the door. 

Sicheng make his way to school while munching on his toast. He takes a deep sigh and walk hurriedly. Its so freaking cold outside, he’s not a fans of cold. He’s lucky his house isn’t that far from his new school tho. It takes about 10 minutes walk. Oh, that’s definitely a long way during summer too. Sicheng usually take a subway in Beijing, so the weather didn’t really bother him. This is definitely gonna be a long day for Sicheng from now on.

Once he arrived at the school, he takes a quick look at everything. Well this is indeed a prestigious school. It is so big, and from the look at the student, Sicheng pretty sure they all came from a wealthy family.

“Hhh, this is gonna be a hard long day.” Sicheng mumbles on his thought.

“Hey, you okay?” Someone suddenly put their hand on Sicheng’s shoulder. “I thought I never see you before too. Are you a new student?”

Sicheng get shocked, but he eventually smiles, “Ugh yeah, its my first day actually.”

“Woah, never thought I get to hear those deep voice with your cute face. Anyway, I’m Jungwoo! Thought I could help you see your class tho, just in case we’re classmates or something.” That guy, who now has a name on Sicheng’s mind, grab his hand and start dragging him.

 _“Not gonna lie, this is a pretty great start for me.” Thought Sicheng inside his head_.

They arrived on those notice board in no time. Indeed, there’s tons of students there too, finding out their new class.

“Wait, I forgot to ask you. What’s your name? So I could find your name here!” Jungwoo suddenly whip his head towards Sicheng.

“I’m Dong Sicheng. But I guess I could search it by myself, its okay Jungwoo.” Sicheng trying to see what’s in the notice board.

“Oh please, you couldn’t see from there. That’s totally fine. And…. Here ya go! We’re classmates!!!!! Oh oh, and we also classmates with Mark, gotta introduce you to him later.” Jungwoo smile and drag Sicheng again to their class.

“Sorry if I talk too much, its kinda like my coping mechanism I guess. I couldn’t stand silent, its awkward ugh. Ah, and its also sad that we didn’t get on the same class as Jung Jaehyun.” Jungwoo keeps on chattering on their way to the class.

“Hey, that’s fine. I can’t stand silent too, but I’m kinda more on quite side, even tho I could talk much if we’re close enough.” Sicheng grins. “Anyway, who’s Jung Jaehyun?”

“Oh dear Sicheng, we definitely need to get closer!! I need to see your bright side. And Jung Jaehyun is in our batch, and he’s those popular guy. I swear even senior and probably our junior, and us too, we all kinda obsessed with him. He’s the epitome of perfect. Sadly, nobody ever really got close to him, he kinda just reject everyone.” Jungwoo sigh. “But still! he’s so damn nice, we all love him.”

“Ahh I see. There’s always someone who’s like that in every school I guess. I usually not into them, but let’s see what’s so special about him later.” Sicheng laugh. And they finally arrived on their class.

Sicheng follow Jungwoo around like a duckling, he didn’t know where to seat, and he’s getting nervous with all those curious stare his classmates send him.

“Yo! Mark Lee!!!” Jungwoo suddenly approaching this one mischievous looking boy with blonde hair. They do their little handshake, before Jungwoo let Sicheng stand beside him.

“I make a new friend today, this is Dong Sicheng. He’s new here. We really should get along together.” Mark smile at Sicheng and offer his hand.

“Nice to meet you bro. We really should get along together. Did anyone ever tell you that you’re cute? Ugh, me and Jungwoo would definitely pepper you with our love.” Mark excitedly shake Sicheng’s hand and poke his cheeks.

Well, during all the times Sicheng move, he never really understand, his every friends always told him he’s cute. Like where?? He’s a whole grown up man, with a deep voice, why do everyone keep telling him he’s cute? He slowly getting used to that treatment tho.

While Sicheng getting peppered with all the love Jungwoo and Mark suddenly throw him, he just takes a sigh and smile while looking at the window to the corridor. There’s someone who walks pass by and had an eye contact with him. That person chuckles and send him a sympathetic smile. Sicheng just grins, not really knowing what to do. Its just kinda feel awkward for stranger to chuckles at his situation.

“Oh, wait…. Shut up!!!!” Mark suddenly exclaim.

“Um? What’s wrong?” Sicheng looks at Mark, who looked really shocked right now.

“Sicheng, you sly one!!!” Jungwoo now speaks too.

“Please elaborate with me. I don’t understand!!” Sicheng frowns seeing his new friends’ reaction.

“Sicheng… That person who just walks by, who smiled at you, its Jung Jaehyun!!” Mark kinda shout-whisper to Sicheng.

“You really get to interact with him in your first day oh God. Me and Mark really need to wait for a month until he realises our existence.” Jungwoo now heavily sigh with Mark who keeps nodding to that statement.

“Oh, its him.” Sicheng unknowingly start to blush. “Yeah, he’s indeed beautiful.”

“Aww he’s whipped!!!” Mark laugh. “But seriously, maybe Jaehyun’s type is someone like Sicheng. He’s cute, probably a whole package. We definitely need to do something about them.”

“I totally agree.” Jungwoo nods with determination. “Lets walk pass by his class later.”

“Wh-what??” Sicheng start to stuttered. Well, he does admit Jaehyun is pretty beautiful, but it didn’t mean he would do anything about it. He prefers to be a silent admirer.

“Please, lets us do a favour to you and your love life. We lowkey need to see him too, you know. Catch 2 birds with 1 stone, or whatever those words are.” Mark wink at him.

Oh its definitely gonna be a long year with his new friends, and Sicheng wont lie he kinda looking forward to it.

 

* * *

 

 

Jungwoo and Mark really dragged Sicheng along almost every day to walk pass by Jaehyun’s class. And sometimes Jaehyun would take notice too, which make him smirk. Sicheng actually got shy, but yeah he guesses Jungwoo and Mark was right, he lowkey need to see Jaehyun every single day. Without him knowing, it feels like Jaehyun is one of his motivation to go to school. As times pass by too, Sicheng actually got quite much friends by joining dance club. His school days are quite great in compared to his last one.

Today, Sicheng would be pretty busy. After all class end, he need to practice with dance club for some performance they asked to do. He was rushing to the dance club when he bumped into someone. He got knocked down pretty hard, so he kinda grimaces.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

The deep voice person trying to help Sicheng, but Sicheng is too embarrassed to actually get up. He can feel his face starting to get red.

“Are you okay?” Now, that person trying to hold Sicheng hand to get him up. Not wanting to trouble that person, Sicheng eventually take his help and he finally standing up.

“Hey, you okay?” That person asks him again, and once Sicheng take a look who that is, its turn out to be THAT Jung Jaehyun.

“Um, yea, yea. Sorry.” Sicheng sheepishly scratch his head.

Jaehyun laugh, “I’m the one who supposed to say sorry. Next time, don’t rush too much! You’ll get hurt.”

“Ah yeah, I’m sorry.” Sicheng kinda bow to Jaehyun.

“You don’t need to do that please! Where are you going Sicheng? Are you really in rush? Do I hold you here?” Jaehyun casually make a conversation with him. Wait, what? Jaehyun know his name? How?

“I-, wait… You know my name?” Sicheng must show Jaehyun a weird expression since he cracks into smiles.

“Yeah, you’re Dong Sicheng. A transfer student from China, who apparently is the most loved student from our batch. You’re famous Sicheng, how could I not know you? The real question here is; do you know me?” Jaehyun lean his body to the wall, waiting for Sicheng to reply to his question.

“Of course I do know you. Jung Jaehyun, the golden boy from our batch.” Sicheng simply state what he knew.

“You see me like that? Oh God, guess I should fix it for you. Let’s get close Sicheng.” Jaehyun offer his hand to Sicheng, which he takes.

“Guess I hold you long enough. Sorry to take your time. Go ahead to wherever you’re going!” Jaehyun pat Sicheng’s shoulder and walked away. “Nice to talk to you Sicheng.”

Sicheng then leave stunned, not knowing what just happened to him. He then rushed again to the dance club, with a slight red tint on his cheeks.

“Here you are. What takes you so long?” Ten, his dance partner, question him as he arrived. 

“Sorry, distraction.” Sicheng mutters. “Okay, what did I miss?”

“So, we’re basically asked to perform in our school festival, there’ll be dramas, dances, singing, well you name it. And I want you to perform with me, we’re gonna take care of it from the choreo until our outfit and background. You down for it?” Ten raise his eyebrows.

“Yeah cool. I’m kinda nervous now cause you’re basically the best dancer out here. But okay.” Sicheng take a deep breath.

“You gonna be okay tho. You’ll take everyone’s breathe away, don’t think too much.” Ten just playfully hit Sicheng. “Unless you got someone to impress.”

“Wh-what? No, I don’t have anyone to impress.” Sicheng try to convince Ten but he’s getting stuttered definitely isn’t the way.

“Whatever you say big boy. Now, lets go. We got choreo to make.” Ten shrugged and start looking at his playlist to find the perfect song.

They finally got to pick a song and make some choreo for a few part. There’s still a long way tho. They decide to make a choreo for modern dance, wanting to challenge themselves to some type of dance they never try before. They spend a couple hours of practicing, before they both give up for being too tired.

“We’ve done great today! I’ll see you tomorrow Sicheng.” Ten wave at him as they both parting way.

“Yeah, can’t wait for tomorrow!” Sicheng wave back. He doesn’t want to go home just yet, so he checks on his phone to see what his friends are up to.

**me**

guys, where you at?

I just finish practicing

want to grab something before going home? 

**mark**

oh I thought you went back home already!

come here to the gymnasium

me and jungwoo are here

**jungwoo**

you wont regret coming here I swear

come!! hurry!!!

Looking at his friend’s text, Sicheng only grins. He could guess what they talking about. They probably looking at Jaehyun playing with his friends. Sicheng wont complain tho, its kinda become their habit to just watch Jaehyun playing some foot volleyball after all the classes ends. Sicheng arrived there in no time as he memorizes the way from going there back and forth almost everyday because of Mark and Jungwoo.

“Sicheng you finally here!!” Both Jungwoo and Mark let him sit in between them.

“You haven’t missed much, I guess unfortunately. Jaehyun almost make a score but he failed. Guess he needs you as his charm of luck.” Jungwoo pats Sicheng’s shoulder.

“Oh God, who am I tho? Please, we barely even friends!” Sicheng grimaces.

“Oh, don’t rub the salt on the wound please, it hurts.” Mark touch his chest as if someone shoot him or something. “Come on Sicheng, a guy could dream. And its cute tho looking at you like this, all red just by the sight of him.”

After Mark’s words, Sicheng suddenly could feel a ball rolling towards his direction. Its kinda stop a few centimetres away from him tho, so he just sits there, waiting for someone to get it and the match to go on. But no, something kinda happened.

“Hey, Sicheng. Can you please get the ball and throw that to me?” Jaehyun suddenly wave at him and ask him to get the ball.

“Oh yeah sure.” Sicheng take the ball and throw it at him, which makes him get a ‘thank you’ and smile from Jaehyun.

“Dong Sicheng, you sly fox.” Mark nudges at him.

“I literally don’t know what just go on just then.” Sicheng still in dazed, looking at Jaehyun who now continue playing with loud cheers behind him. “He really do know me oh God.”

“What do you mean he really know you? You’ve talked before this?” Jungwoo now looks at him in shocked.

“Well, yeah, today too actually. Before I went to dance practice, I bumped into him, and he talked to me too. I thought he was joking or something, but he really does know me.” Sicheng kinda freaked out. “Oh my God what should I do?”

“You’re one step closer to stole his heart Sicheng, I’m rooting for you. As we’ve told you before, he kinda rejects everyone, so the fact that he made a move on you, that’s literally great. I can’t wait until you and him become school most popular couple, oof the power you had tho.” Mark tap his shoulder.

And with that, he couldn’t concentrate on the rest of the match.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Sicheng was stuck alone at the café. Both Jungwoo and Mark had to do something regarding that school festival, so he’s there alone, waiting for his schedule for dance practice with Ten. He’s sipping on his coffee, being sleep deprived after studying for exam today. He really need to rest but he need to practice too since school festival is around the corner. Sicheng was so drown playing with his phone, he didn’t realise someone standing in front of him. 

“Um, is this seat taken? Are you waiting for someone?” The voice make Sicheng looks up to the source.

“Oh, hey. No, I’m not waiting for anyone, just have a seat.” Sicheng smiles upon that certain someone, yes, it is indeed Jaehyun.

By just his presence, Sicheng could feel his cheeks getting hot all of sudden. Jaehyun is indeed hot, but Sicheng never know the impact he got. Now Jaehyun really sit in front of him, and its probably gonna be awkward since Sicheng will be a stuttery mess.

“What are you doing here alone?” Jaehyun start the conversation.

“Well, Jungwoo and Mark, if you haven’t notice they’re my friends, had to do something regarding school festival, and I also still have a dance practice after this, so here I am. Trying to spend my alone time.” Sicheng start to speaks too fast, leaving Jaehyun looking at him amused.

“Chill Sicheng. Take your time, I wont go anywhere unless you want me to. And yes, I do know Jungwoo and Mark. And wow, I don’t know you’re a dancer. Let me know more about it.” Jaehyun snickers and take a sips at his Americano.

“Umm, I’m gonna dance a contemporary dance with Ten, I never tried that genre before, but well, there always have to be the first one. And how about you? Will you participate in it?” Sicheng looks at him nervously.

“Yes, actually yeah. I’m gonna have a singing performance. Do you mind to watch it later tho?” Jaehyun give him a smile.

“Sure, as long as you watch my performance later too.” Sicheng laughs. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Look at me sitting in the front row.”

“I’m relieved now. Of course I would watch your performance too.” Jaehyun was about to say something when Sicheng’s phone ring.

“Oops sorry, I have to take this, please wait.” Sicheng smiles apologetically as he stands. Well, its Ten.

 

“Hi Ten, what’s up?”

_“Hey Sicheng, I just finished my stuff, want to practice now?”_

“Yeah sure, give me 10 minutes, I’ll be there.”

_“Okay, great! See you.”_

“See you too Ten.”

 

Sicheng gets back to his seat, and start to take his stuffs, “Um Jae, I’m sorry but I need to go to practice now. Are you gonna be fine here or do you want to go somewhere? We could probably walk there together.”

“Jae?” Jaehyun raised his brows.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to get too close or awkward. I mean Jaehyun.” Sicheng starts to get fidgety. Like what did he think to say that.

“Hey, don’t worry. I like that. Its just I never get any nickname from anyone, so I’m glad you could be comfortable with me.” Jaehyun try to comfort Sicheng by patting his hand. “And I’m just gonna be here I guess. But, do you want to go home together with me? I could walk you home. I heard your house only one block away from mine.”

“You don’t have to worry Jaehyun, I don’t want to be burden, beside you need to wait for me to finish my practice.” Sicheng try to decline that, because his poor heart would scream if Jaehyun really walk him home.

“You’re not a burden, beside I want to know you better I guess. And I also have a practice after this, so I basically didn’t really wait for you. So, please?”

“Um, I guess okay.”

“Great! I’ll see you at the gate later Sicheng.” Sicheng could see Jaehyun’s eyes suddenly twinkling at his answer, but he wont oversee that.

“Okay, I’ll get going now Jae, bye.” Sicheng wave at him, which Jaehyun wave back at him.

Sicheng then went to have a practice with Ten. Well, it’s a pretty good day for them since they finally be able to make a choreo for this one difficult part. They also start to pick their outfit, matching with the theme they’re going for.

“Okay, that’s great. That’s it for today Sicheng! Rest well as we gonna practice some more tomorrow.” Said Ten as he make his way to grab his drink.

“Yeah, you’re doing great too Ten. I need to go now, so see you tomorrow!” Sicheng hurriedly take his belongings.

“You sure will!”

Sicheng didn’t forget the fact that Jaehyun probably waiting for him. He prefers waiting for Jaehyun than the other way round. When he arrived at the gate, he’s glad that he didn’t see Jaehyun yet. He’s not late. Given this circumstances, he thought he need to let his friends now about this, so he’s taking his phone out and text them immediately.

**me**

you’re not gonna believe me

but guess what???

**jungwoo**

what sicheng? we’re not a paranormal or smth just tell us!!!

**mark**

pls hurry and let us know!!

did you do this in purpose? so we get guilty for leaving you walk alone home today?:(

we said we’re sorry already hhhh

**jungwoo**

right!! we’re sorry:(

pls just let us know!!!

**me**

need to let you know this news, but im not going home alone today

someone is willing to walk home with me

AND GUESS WHOOOOO

**mark**

it couldn’t be ten, his home is kinda far from you

PLS LET IT BE JAEHYUN PLS LET IT BE JAEHYUN

**jungwoo**

if its really jaehyun then im going to cry

MY SHIP FINALLY SAILING

**me**

well, then good for you guys

IT IS JAEHYUN!!!  
SDJFGHJSDGFJSDJF

PLEASE IM GOING TO SCREAM

I JUST CANT

**jungwoo**

OH GOD AAAAAAAAAAA

**mark**

see jungwoo? this is why we need to leave sicheng alone more, so jaehyun would finally get on his move to get his heart

we’re really on their way:(

**jungwoo**

you right mark:(

sicheng could really get it with jaehyun soon if we leave him alone more

**me**

DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE ME ALONE

AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY GET ON HIS MOVES SDFHSDFGJS

oh God, he’s on his way here already

talk to you guys soon

**mark**

go get your man bro!!!

Sicheng put down his phone almost immediately after he see Jaehyun approaching him. Sicheng couldn’t believe his eyes, that Jaehyun who now wear a casual clothes after his practice, still look so damn good, meanwhile his hair is damp, he feels sticky, like how could he still look perfect like that?

“Hi Sicheng! Did I made you wait for quite long?” Jaehyun asks after he gets closer to Sicheng, gesturing him to walk next to him.

“Oh hey, not really. I prefer waits for you anyway, as I said I don’t want to burden you.” Sicheng takes his cue and walk beside him immediately.

“Please, you’re not a burden. Its like my way back home anyway. So how’s practice?” Jaehyun wave his hands carelessly.

They walk side by side as they discuss what happened during their practice. Sicheng feels weird since he could open up fast to Jaehyun. He feels comfortable talking to him about his day. Jaehyun seems like he’s having no difficulties talking to Sicheng tho. He can find another topic as soon as they finish the other. Well Sicheng could say he’s getting so comfortable with Jaehyun already, he would love to hang out more with him, whether as friends or more, but you didn’t hear that from him.

A usual 10 minutes walk feels faster especially today, he hasn’t talk that much, but they arrived in front of Sicheng’s home.

“Well, its me.” Sicheng stand in front of his porch.

“Yeah, its you.” Jaehyun looks at him with his shining eyes. “I don’t know why but it feels like its so fast, and boom we’re here already.”

“I have to agree with you on that.” Sicheng laughs. “Thank you for even walk me home. I had a pleasant conversation with you.”

“Me too. I love talking to you. Want to make this a regular thing?” Jaehyun have an audacity to look shy after saying that to Sicheng.

Sicheng could feel his ears getting red, but he concludes it with smile, “Sure, if only you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all actually.” Jaehyun flash him his dimpled smile, making Sicheng feel all jelly inside. “By the way, do you mind giving me your contact? Just so we could talk more in text too.”

“Sure, give me your phone.” Jaehyun give Sicheng his phone, and Sicheng type in his phone number quickly before giving it back to him. “Text me, or call me later.”

“I will.” Jaehyun now grins. “Be careful.”

“I’m the one who supposed to say that.” Sicheng’s eyes got bigger before he giggles at Jaehyun’s words. “Be careful on your way back home. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Of course you will, you’re not getting rid of me that fast. Bye!” Jaehyun now wave at Sicheng while walking.

“Jung Jaehyun there’s a pole in front of you. I’ve told you be careful!” Sicheng shouts so Jaehyun stops and notice a big pole in front of him. He then wave once again at Sicheng before finally running.

This is definitely one of the best day Sicheng ever had.

Jaehyun really call him that night. Sicheng was getting ready to sleep, he just finished brushing his teeth, and lie on his bed. His eyes almost close until he feels his phone vibrating. He looks at the name just to find its an unknown number. But he decides to take it anyway.

“Hello?” Sicheng ask his caller.

“ _Um hi, Sicheng?_ ” Well, whoever calls him, his voice is familiar to Sicheng’s ears.

“It is me, and you are?” Sicheng ask his caller again.

“ _Oh hey, its Jaehyun. Sorry if I bother you. Did I bother you or something? Are you asleep already? I can just turn this off._ ” At this point Jaehyun start to rambles, which make Sicheng feels fresh again. Call him whipped because indeed he is.

“Hey, its fine Jae. You didn’t bother me, I’m just lying in my bed, almost asleep. But, well I’m awake now. What’s up?” Sicheng try to calm Jaehyun and he shifts on his bed.

“ _Not much, just I cant sleep._ ” Sicheng could hear Jaehyun shifting on his bed too, probably trying to find a better position.

“Oh really? Why? Thought you’re having a tiring day today.” Sicheng start to lie on his side, listening to Jaehyun’s steady breathing on the line.

“ _Yeah I could say its pretty tiring. But I just cant sleep. My body already ready to shut down, but somehow my mind hasn’t._ ” Sicheng could hear Jaehyun take a deep sigh. “ _I thought I need to find some company, but if you’re sleepy already its fine. Guess I’m just gonna lie here and wait until my mind finally shut down._ ”

“Don’t be silly. I’ll be here for you. So what are we gonna talk about?” Sicheng lowers his voice as his family asleep already.

“ _Mmm, don’t know. I just want to know more about you. Your voice is amazingly make me feel at peace tho. What about your first pet? Did you ever have a pet?_ ” Jaehyun’s voice soft on the other side.

“Guess I’m not really a pet person. I only had a hamster when I was a kids, and I found them missing one day. After that, I just don’t know if I could be responsible taking care of them. And I’m kinda scared of big dogs too, but guess that’s because I didn’t have much interaction with them. How about you Jae?”

“ _I love pets. I love puppy, I love kitty, even I love rabbit. But my parents wont ever let me have a pet. That’s making me sad somehow, I’m lonely, I need company._ ”

“Really? I thought you have many friends Jae?”

“ _Yeah, but still. My heart still feels lonely inside. It didn’t help that I don’t have anyone to cling on or even just for my emotional support._ ”

“Well, I could be one? I’ll always be here for you tho, just text or call me. I even willing to go there so you could stop being sad.”

“ _Please do._ ”

“Jaehyun, as much as I want to, I bet your parents wont appreciate having a guest at 1am.”

“ _I see. Please do come over some time. I love being around you._ ”

“Me too.”

Jaehyun didn’t say anything after that. Sicheng needs to check on his phone whether his call still connected. Sicheng could hear Jaehyun’s steady breathe tho.

“Jaehyun? Are you there?”

Silence. Well, Jaehyun probably fall asleep.

“Good night Jaehyun. Sleep well.”

 

* * *

 

 

Its been weeks since Jaehyun walk Sicheng home. They’ve got so close, Mark and Jungwoo keep teasing Sicheng about that. Jaehyun ever went to Sicheng home and meet with his parents too. Sicheng’s parents invite him to eat dinner with them, and Jaehyun of course wont decline. The point is, they’ve got super close, everyone starts to think there’s something between them.

And its finally the day. Its school festival. Sicheng gonna perform in the middle, while Jaehyun gonna perform early. Sicheng already fidgeting since early morning, determined to take a front row seat and record a fancam because Mark and Jungwoo plea him to do that. 

He meets Jungwoo and Mark at school gate. They all immediately went in and sit in the front row.

“Oh God I can’t believe we succeed to ask Sicheng for this. He even willing to record the fancam.” Jungwoo chirped out, which make Mark wheeze.

“Please Jungwoo, now he’s more whipped than us. Soon we’ll be in-law with Jaehyun.” Mark giggles while hitting Sicheng’s shoulder make him groans.

“Shut up, I’m not whipped.” Sicheng emphasize on the ‘not’ part.

“Then why are you dressing up somehow? Look at your gloss, oh God its popping.” Jungwoo now tease Sicheng too.

“Guys, I swear to God, this is for my performance, not to impress anyone.” Sicheng rolls his eyes.

As he finished saying that, his phone start to vibrate. It’s a text from Jaehyun.

**jaehyun**

hey sicheng!

are you arrived at school already?

**me**

yepp

what’s up?

**jaehyun**

mind meeting me backstage?

**me**

yeah sure

be there in 5

**jaehyun**

great!

“Guys, I need to go somewhere, please take care of my seat while I’m away will ya?” Sicheng immediately stands up and look at both Mark and Jungwoo.

“We will take care of your seat. But where are you going?” Mark raise his “seagull-like” eyebrows.

“You gonna meet your boyfriend right?” Jungwoo joins in.

“Shut up, he’s not my boyfriend.” Sicheng sighs. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Don’t worry! Take your time!!” Mark shouts when Sicheng walks away. Sicheng could only shake his head.

Jaehyun was alone on the backstage when Sicheng arrived there. He immediately went to sit next to Jaehyun.

“What’s up big baby? You’re doing fine?” Sicheng asks Jaehyun.

“I guess? Just kinda feel nervous.” Jaehyun leans back.

“You? Nervous? How? Please, you are Jung Jaehyun, you’ll kill the stage, you got this!” Sicheng pats on Jaehyun’s thigh.

“Thanks. I’m glad I get to meet you before my stage tho.” Jaehyun smiles and shuffles so he’s now closer to Sicheng.

“I believe you can do it. Now, go kill those stage.”

“Good luck hug?” Jaehyun suddenly ask.

“Sure.” Sicheng give Jaehyun a side hug and he leans his head so it rest on Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun radiate a warm vibe, contrast with Sicheng’s cold vibe. “I’ll be watching you.”

Jaehyun now stands up and stands in front of Sicheng, “Ah my lips feel dry, I’m too nervous.”

“I got a lip balm or gloss if you want.” Sicheng ready to take them from his bag, but Jaehyun’s hand is on his wrist, refraining him from doing so.

“I prefer the other way tho.” Jaehyun start to smirks, sending Sicheng being a panicked gay.

“W-what do you mean by the other way? What’s the other way?” Sicheng looks around, as he’s searching for something Jaehyun referring to.

Suddenly Jaehyun leans down to match his face, and he leans closer too, “Do you mind if I ask for your gloss?”

“Yes of course I don’t mind, but I just need to take that from my b-“ His words getting cut off because Jaehyun suddenly capture his lips on a kiss.

It’s a soft kiss, nothing special about that. Jaehyun give peck after peck on Sicheng’s lips. Sicheng glad he got a great self control because if he doesn’t, he probably already trying to trap Jaehyun’s lips in between his. After a few seconds lingering, Jaehyun finally leans back leaving Sicheng shocked.

“Well, now my lips feel better, thank you.” Sicheng could see a hint of redness on Jaehyun’s cheeks. “I need to go now, I’ll see ya soon.”

Jaehyun then run leaving Sicheng alone, wondering what just happened, and how could that happened. Sicheng then immediately went back to his seat, Jungwoo and Mark smirking upon his arrival.

“So, how’s thing going backstage?” Mark start to wiggle his eyebrows again.

“Your ears are red. Did you get a kiss or give a good luck kiss back there?” Jungwoo tease him while jabbing on his hand.

Upon that words, Sicheng gets all red and hot again. The feelings of Jaehyun lips on his is just indescribable. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up, but why did Jaehyun do that? Is that really necessary? Did Jaehyun have some feelings for him, even if its just a little?

“Hey Sicheng, are you okay? Are you sick or something? If you feel sick, you could just rest and we’ll record the fancam and send it to you.” Now Jungwoo seems concern.

“Umm, nope. I’m fine.” Sicheng couldn’t help but to blush. The thought and feeling still lingers on his minds.

“Did something happened back there? You know you could always tell us.” Mark butts in.

“Yeah that’s true. Whether its something good or bad, we’ll be here to listen to it.” Jungwoo nods his head aggressively.

Sicheng looks left and right to see the situations, then he proceeds to bring Jungwoo and Mark closer to him, and he whispers, “ImightjustgetkissedbyJungJaehyunandIdon’tevenknowwhyandhowthathappened.”

“Wait, can you please said it slowly?” Mark protests.

Sicheng take a deep sigh before finally talk again, “I might just get kissed by Jung Jaehyun and I don’t even know why and how that happened.”

“WHAT??” Jungwoo and Mark start to scream, gathering all the attention to them.

“Sshhh, please don’t make a fuss about it.” Sicheng try to calm them both down.

“Oh God, but how?? I’ve told you, you both somehow gonna end up as a couple.” Mark start to shout-whisper.

“I don’t even know how too. He said his lips are dry since he’s so nervous, then he asked a gloss but when I’m about to give him mine, he said he want it from different way and he suddenly kiss me!” Sicheng try to calm his heart beat too. His hear beating so fast inside, he feels like he’s shaking. “And no Mark, we’re not a couple.”

“At least yet. Oh Sicheng, I’m so happy for you!!! Please be happy with him.” Jungwoo start to taps on Sicheng’s shoulder.

“Can you guys please stop acting like we’re together? We’re not.” Sicheng squeals.

“Don’t let Jaehyun hear that, he’ll be sad.” Mark smirks at him.

After Mark said that, the mc suddenly showed up on stage, make every attention turn to them. Jaehyun is indeed the first one to perform. Tons of girls and guys cheering for him. Sicheng just smile behind his camera, he’s trying to be quiet while inside he’s freaking out about how good Jaehyun looks and how beautiful his voice is. Jaehyun would sometime take a look at his side too, resulting them to have a brief eye contact as Jaehyun smile at him. That’s all happened so fast, the song finally ends and Jaehyun get back behind, but not before he’s signalling Sicheng to see his phone, so Sicheng just nods.

“Uuuu, I told you he’s into you, go get ‘em tiger.” Jungwoo winks at him.

“Guys… I swear to God.” Sicheng rolls his eyes. “I have to go now, I need to perform soon, see ya later!”

After went away from his friends, finally Sicheng see his phone, indeed Jaehyun text him.

**jaehyun**

where’d you go after this?

do you have any plan?

**me**

um nope

just wanna chill at my bed I guess

why?

**jaehyun**

can I chill with you?

I mean, if only you don’t mind

**me**

yeah sure

sleep over 

**jaehyun**

just bcs you asked, yes

**me**

hhhh

okay then, see ya

don’t forget to bring clothes

**jaehyun**

I’m planning to steal your clothes, but okay fine:(

**me**

on second thought, just go home with me later

you’ll be fine

**jaehyun**

okii

see ya later sicheng

good luck on your performance♡♡

**me**

not fair you got a good luck hug meanwhile im not:(

but fine

thanks, I guess

**jaehyun**

:(

I’ll make it up to you later

need to take care about the performance aftermath

I’ll watch you tho

The rest of the day went pretty well. He and Ten successfully perform their dance without any mistake. They got praise by their mentor too. They also got a pretty loud cheer from the crowd. He could point that Jaehyun sits in the fourth row too, he only notice that after they finished tho. When he went backstage, Jungwoo and Mark are already there, smiling so bright and they bring a bucket of flower too.

“Congrats Sicheng!! You really did great sweetie. Don’t worry, we record all that so if you want to watch it, we could always watch it! I’m so proud of you oh my God.” Jungwoo basically shove the flower to Sicheng and immediately pull him into a hug.

Mark was jumping on his feet, waiting for his turn, and he immediately hug Sicheng too, “I’m so so so so proud of you!! Its just amazing to see you dance like that!!”

“Thank you so much guys. I could do this because of your support too.” Sicheng looks at them both. “I love you guys.”

“Oh dear lord, he said the L word to us Jungwoo!!!” Mark now bouncing on his feet again.

Jungwoo and Mark looking at each other and they both nods before they attack Sicheng with a hug again, “We love you too!!!”

“Well we should let you go now, as your man is now waiting for you.” Jungwoo looks at the side, revealing Jaehyun who currently waiting for him.

“Stop saying he’s my man.” Sicheng frowns. “Don’t want to get my hopes up.”

“Hey hey Sicheng, you’re amazing, and have you seen the way he looks at you? He’s into you. Don’t worry your pretty head. We’ll be here waiting for your good news, okay? Now, go!” Jungwoo pats his head. Sicheng just nods and went to Jaehyun.

“Hi, you good? Why are you frowning?” Jaehyun walk next to Sicheng.

“Fine, just having some thoughts.” Sicheng confess. “Can we please get an ice cream before we get home?”

“Indeed little kiddo. What are you? 8 years old?” Jaehyun laugh as he pinches Sicheng’s cheek.

“Awwie, and you’re 5 years old. Little kiddo being nervous while in fact he’s doing so damn great.” Sicheng try to soothe his red cheek.

“Thank you. Now, lets go get your ice cream!” Jaehyun pull Sicheng’s hand and start to run.

 

* * *

 

 

After bickering who should take shower first and Jaehyun whining about wanting to borrow this one specific sweater Sicheng has, they finally snuggling on Sicheng’s bed while having Aladdin played on Sicheng’s laptop. 

“But if you ever wonder how it feels going on a ride on a magic carpet?” Jaehyun who leans his head on Sicheng’s shoulder suddenly chirped out.

“Hm? I don’t know. I hate heights so I don’t even want to think about it.” Sicheng admits.

“Cutie.” Sicheng could feel Jaehyun’s breathe on his neck as he laughs.

“What about you tho? Ever think about it?” Sicheng asked Jaehyun.

“Yeah, I guess? I even ever wonder about how would it feels to be a prince. Not Cinderella’s Prince Charming kind of prince tho. No offense, he’s kinda basic.” Jaehyun start to giggles.

“But I don’t know Jae, I can see you as a prince tho. You’re charming, you’re kind-hearted, you can do everything, you’re humble, I don’t know, you’re perfect.” Sicheng start to blurt out every words he’s dying to say lately.

“Hm? Me? I thought you’re talking about yourself, you’re everything you just describe.” Sicheng could feel Jaehyun was staring at him. He realises he create a tension between them by saying all that.

“No Jaehyun, I’m talking about you. You’re a whole literal prince, and I’m more like an ordinary citizen. You deserve a perfect princess on your side.” Sicheng start to take a deep sigh.

“Sicheng. Look at me.” Jaehyun put his hands on both Sicheng’s cheeks. “Tell me what’s on your mind. Are you okay?”

“I don’t know Jae. I’m sorry, my feelings are just all over the place I guess.” Sicheng try to shake Jaehyun’s hands off.

“No, no, please tell me.” Jaehyun’s hands stern on his face, its still feel soft against Sicheng’s skin tho.

“I guess I like you.” Sicheng takes a deep breath. “I like you Jaehyun. And you suddenly get closer with me, I can’t be more grateful. And you suddenly kiss me, but you didn’t do anything about that. I’m confused. I don’t want to get my hopes up, you know since I’ve said this already, you’re a whole prince, you deserve someone perfect too, and I’m no where near that, I can’t do anything about my feelings to you, I’m nothing. I just wish you could get your own perfect prince-“

Sicheng didn’t get to finish his words since Jaehyun’s lips is on his lips now. Jaehyun kiss him slowly, putting his feelings on it, “Don’t you ever said that again. You’re my everything Sicheng. I’m sorry I make you confused, I just don’t know if you feel the same way about me.”

“But why did you like me?”

Jaehyun starts to laugh, “Sicheng, its not like I’m being subtle to you tho, I believe your friends realise that already. You’re the first one who just took my heart away, and I’m not even complaining. I’m glad its you. You’re beautiful, you’re kind-hearted, you’re talented, you’re perfect for me.”

“Really?”

“You doubt me? How could I prove it to you?” Jaehyun raises his brows.

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Sicheng raises his brows back, now he’s kinda teasing Jaehyun.

Realizing that, Jaehyun start to smirk, “Ah I get your game baby.”

Jaehyun start to kiss him again, putting passion in it now. He’s throwing his hands on Sicheng’s neck, trying to deepen the kiss. Sicheng start to get out of breath, he leans back.

“I love you Sicheng, so much, its make me die inside every time I see you not on my arms.”

Sicheng start to stare at Jaehyun’s lips again, before finally moving closer as if there’s an unseen force between them. Their legs now tangled with each other, Jaehyun’s hand is on his back. Jaehyun start to tuck his hand beneath Sicheng’s shirt, making Sicheng whine and break the kiss because of Jaehyun’s hand feel cold in contrast with the hotness in his skin. He barely takes a breath before Jaehyun leans closer and ghosting over his lips again. Sicheng really want to kiss him, but every time he leans forward, Jaehyun would lean back and smirks. Sicheng whines again, signalling Jaehyun to kiss him again.

“Needy aren’t ya? I love hearing you whine, that’s cute.” Jaehyun said before he finally kisses Sicheng (again).

Sicheng close his eyes as they kiss. Jaehyun’s lips feel good against him. But Sicheng lowkey want to take a revenge on Jaehyun, so he leaves his lips, and start to trails over his jaw and neck. Giving peck after peck as Jaehyun gives him more access. Sicheng eventually goes down and went for his collarbones. He sucks there, giving Jaehyun a hickey. He admires his works and grins looking at Jaehyun’s widen eyes.

“Sicheng you naughty one.” Jaehyun giggles and attack Sicheng’s lips again. This time its a kiss that so passionate, so perfect - that even after they part, neither person can open their eyes for a few moments afterwards.

“Have I told you I love you?” Jaehyun suddenly talk as Sicheng nuzzles on his chest.

“Dorks. Yes, you already said that.” Sicheng looks up and see Jaehyun staring at him.

“I haven’t got my answer yet tho.” Jaehyun start to frowns, Sicheng have an urge to put that frown away, so he gives a peck on Jaehyun’s lips. 

“Do I have to say that?” 

“Please?"

“I love you Jung Jaehyun, a lot. You’re literally my motivation to go to school everyday.” Sicheng checks on Jaehyun’s reaction, and he see him smile so bright. “You happy?”

“Very.” Jaehyun kiss on top of Sicheng’s head.

Sicheng feels content and start to nuzzle himself on Jaehyun’s neck. Smelling Jaehyun’s natural body scent, he indeed loves this man so much, he wouldn’t trade this for anything. Having Jaehyun’s hands rubbing his back, hearing Jaehyun humming some songs Sicheng know but didn’t know what the titles are.

 

Sicheng almost fell asleep when suddenly Jaehyun abruptly say, “Now what am I supposed to do with this hickey on my collarbones?”

“That’s a love sign from me. Don’t worry, you could definitely hide it.”

“You should be grateful that I love you.” Jaehyun flicks Sicheng’s forehead before soothes it.

“Yeah I’m glad you did too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading it until the end;-; and if you didnt realise, i wrote this while listening to zayn and zhavia ward's a whole new world djshgfsdj i really appreciate it if you leave any kudos or comments uwu, i'll see you later on my next fics♡ 
> 
> hit me on [twt](https://twitter.com/hyukshao) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/monbaebae) and lets be friends!


End file.
